1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a robot system, an instruction input device, a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium, and a control method for the robot system that assist a patient in standing up from a sitting posture and/or in sitting down from a standing posture.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stand assist robot that assists a patient in standing up in accordance with preset path data while an operator is pressing a switch (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-158386) has been proposed. In this stand assist robot, the chest of a patient is supported by a support portion, and three servo motors are controlled. Then, in an automatic mode, the support portion is automatically moved along a predetermined path, and in a manual mode, by rotating a dial of a manual pulse generator in accordance with the movement of a patient, the movement speed and the movement direction of the support portion can be changed.